W pogoni za meteorem/06
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W pogoni za meteorem Rozdział VI zawierający kilka uwag mniej lub więcej fantastycznych o meteorach wogóle, a w szczególności o meteorze, o którego odkrycie współubiegają się równocześnie p.p. Forsyth i Hudelson. Jeżeli kiedy jaka część świata może być dumną z jednego z krajów, wchodzących w jej skład, jak ojciec byłby dumny z jednego ze swych dzieci, jest to na pewno Ameryka Północna. Jeżeli kiedy Rzeczpospolita może być dumną z jednego ze swych stanów, które ją tworzą, to chyba Stany Zjednoczone. Jeżeli kiedy jeden z tych pięćdziesięciu jeden stanów, których pięćdziesiąt i jedna gwiazda zdobi sztandar związkowy, może być dumny z jednej ze swych stolic, to Wirginja ze stolicą Richmond. Jeżeli wreszcie które z miast Wirginji może być dumne ze swych synów, tem miastem jest Whaston, gdzie dokonane zostało sławne odkrycie, które powinno zająć wybitne miejsce w rocznikach astronomicznych stuleci! Takie było przynajmniej ogólne zdanie whastończyków. Łatwo domyślić się można, że dzienniki, a co najmniej dzienniki whastońskie, wydały cały szereg artykułów pełnych zapału na cześć mr. Dean Forsyth’a i doktora Hudelson’a. Czyż sława tych dwóch obywateli nie opromieniała całego miasta? Któryż z obywateli nie brał w niej udziału? Czyż imię Whastonu nie będzie nierozerwalnie złączone z tem odkryciem? Wynik tych dytyrambów dziennikarskich niebawem dał się odczuć wśród ludności miejscowej, która tak jak wszyscy Amerykanie ulegała łatwo i z zapamiętaniem wpływowi opinji. Czytelnik więc nie będzie zdziwiony – a zresztą, gdyby tak było, zechce nam wierzyć na słowo, jeżeli mu powiemy, że od tego dnia ludność dążyła tłumnie i z hałasem do domów na Moriss i na Elisabeth street. Nikt nie wiedział o współzawodnictwie mr. Forsyth’a i mr. Hudelson’a. Ale zapał publiczny połączył ich w tej okoliczności, o tem wątpić nie było można. Dla wszystkich nazwiska te były nierozerwalne aż do skończenia wieków, nierozerwalne do tego stopnia, że po tysiącach lat przyszli historycy gotowi twierdzić, że należały do jednego człowieka. Zanim jednak czas pozwoli sprawdzić słuszność tych hipotez, mr. Dean Forsyth musiał ukazać się na tarasie swej wieży, mr. Sydney Hudelson na tarasie swej wieżycy, aby odpowiedzieć okrzykom tłumu. Podczas gdy głośne wołania wznosiły się ku nim, oni kłaniali się z wdzięcznością. Wszelako bystry spostrzegacz mógł był zauważyć, że postawa ich nie wyrażała niezamąconej radości. Cień zasępiał ich triumf, jak chmura zasępia słońce. Spojrzenie ukośne szło od wieży do wieżycy i odwrotnie. Każdy z nich widział swego współzawodnika, dziękującego publiczności za oklaski i każdy z nich uważał mniej na zgodność oklasków skierowanych w jego stronę, a bardziej na dysonans tych, które rozlegały się na cześć rywala. W rzeczywistości zaś oklaski te były jednakowe. Tłum nie robił żadnej różnicy między obu astronomami. Dean Forsyth nie był mniej oklaskiwany niż doktor Hudelson i odwrotnie przez tych samych obywateli, którzy zmieniali się przed ich domami. Podczas tych owacyj, które ożywiły obie dzielnice, co też mówili sobie z jednej strony Francis Gordon i służąca Mitz, a z drugiej mrs. Hudelson, Jenny i Loo? Czy obawiali się, aby wzmianka w dziennikach obserwatorjum bostońskiego nie pociągnęła za sobą niefortunnych następstw? To co odbywało się w tajemnicy, stało się jawne teraz. Mr. Forsyth i mr. Hudelson dowiedzieli się urzędownie o swem współzawodnictwie. Czyż nie można było przypuszczać że obaj będą się ubiegali, jeżeli nie o korzyść, to przynajmniej o zaszczyt tego odkrycia i że stąd nastąpić może godny pożałowania rozłam dwóch rodzin? Nietrudno sobie wyobrazić, jakie uczucie ogarniało mrs. Hudelson i Jenny, podczas gdy tłum oklaskiwał astronoma przed domem. Podczas gdy doktor stał na tarasie, one z ukrycia przypatrywały się z sercem ściśniętem tej manifestacji, która nie rokowała nic dobrego. Jeżeli mr. Forsyth i mr. Hudelson, pobudzeni niedorzecznemi uczuciami zazdrości, zechcą ubiegać się o pierwszeństwo w odkryciu meteoru, czyż publiczność nie dowie się o tem i czyż nie zacznie wypowiadać się za jednym lub za drugim? Każdy z nich będzie miał swych stronników, a wśród tego podniecenia, które zawładnie miastem, jakież będzie położenie przyszłych małżonków, tego Romea i Julji, w sprzeczce naukowej, która przeobrazi obie rodziny w Capulettich i Montecchich?Rody włoskie, które się zwalczały namiętnie; Szekspir unieśmiertelnił ich walkę w „Romeo i Julji”. Loo zaś była wzburzona. Chciała otworzyć okno, przepędzić cały ten tłum, żałując, że nie ma pod ręką pompy, którąby oblała ciżbę, zagłuszając oklaski strumieniami zimnej wody. Matka i siostra uśmierzyły z trudnością oburzenie zapalczywego dziewczęcia. W domu na Elisabeth street stan umysłów był podobny. Francis Gordon rad byłby również wysłać do wszystkich djabłów tych zapaleńców, którzy mogli tylko pogorszyć położenie i tak już naciągnięte. On również nie ukazał się tłumowi, podczas gdy mr. Forsyth i Omikron paradowali na wieży, przyjmując z nadmierną dumą okazywane im hołdy. I tak samo jak mrs. Hudelson musiała powstrzymywać zniecierpliwienie Loo, Francis musiał poskramiać gniew groźnej Mitz. Służąca ni mniej ni więcej tylko chciała zmieść tę ciżbę, a w jej ustach ta groźba nie była czczem słowem. Nikt wątpić nie mógł, że narzędzie, którem się posługiwała codziennie z takiem mistrzostwem, byłoby użyte w jej ręku z całą zapalczywością. W każdym razie przyjęcie miotłą ludzi, którzy przyszli wyrazić nam swoje uznanie, byłoby rzeczą mniej przyzwoitą. – Ach! mój synu, czy ci krzykacze nie są szaleńcami? – Możnaby w to uwierzyć – odpowiedział Francis Gordon. – I wszystko to dla jakiegoś kamienia, spacerującego po niebie! – Prawdę mówisz, Mitz. – Jakiś tam medor! – Meteor, Mitz – poprawił Francis, wstrzymując wybuch śmiechu. – Słusznie mówię, medor – powtórzyła Mitz z przekonaniem. – Gdyby tak mógł spaść im na głowy i zmiażdżyć choć z pół tuzina. – A zresztą, pytam ciebie, ciebie, który jesteś uczony, do czego służyć on może? – Do poróżnienia rodzin – oświadczył Francis Gordon, podczas gdy tłum oklaskiwał astronoma w najlepsze. Dlaczego wszakże dwaj przyjaciele nie mieliby podzielić się sławą swego odkrycia? Przecież nie łudzili się żadną korzyścią materialną, żadnym pieniężnym dorobkiem. Chodziło tu tylko o sławę czysto platoniczną. Dlaczego więc nie mieliby zgodzić się na to, aby nazwiska ich obu przywiązane były do tego odkrycia aż do skończenia wieków? Dlaczego? Poprostu dlatego, że w grę tu wchodziła miłość własna i pycha. Otóż, gdy chodzi o miłość własną i pychę, kto zdoła przemówić do rozumu ludzkiego? Czy jednakże odkrycie meteoru przynosi tak wielką sławę? Czyż nie jest to prosty przypadek? Czyż gdyby meteor nie był przebiegł z taką uprzejmością pola widzenia przyrządów mr. Forsyth’a i mr. Hudelson’a w chwili, gdy ich oczy utkwione były w szkła teleskopu, czy zobaczyliby go ci dwaj astronomowie, tak bardzo się nim chełpiący? A zresztą, czy nie przechodzi dniem i nocą tysiące tych ciał niebieskich, tych meteorów, tych gwiazd spadających? Czyż podobieństwem byłoby nawet zliczyć te kule ogniste, które całemi rojami przebiegają przestworza niebieskie po swych fantastycznych orbitach? Sześćset miljonów meteorów, zdaniem uczonych, przebiega atmosferę ziemską podczas jednej nocy, to jest dwanaście setek miljonów w dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Te świetlne ciała przechodzą więc mirjadami, a Newton twierdził, że dziesięć do piętnastu miljonów można dostrzec gołem okiem. „To też – zauważył Punch, jedyne pismo whastońskie, żartobliwie traktujące całą sprawę – łatwiej jest znaleźć meteor na niebie, niż znaleźć ziarnko pszenicy w polu, i z całą słusznością można powiedzieć, że nasi astronomowie zbyt wielką wagę przywiązują do odkrycia, o którem mówić nie warto.” Ale jeżeli satyryczny Punch nie zaniedbał niczego, by puścić w ruch swą werwę komiczną, to jego poważniejsi koledzy, zamiast iść w jego ślady, uchwycili tę sposobność, aby popisać się wiedzą o tyle świeżo nabytą, o ile budzącą zazdrość najwybitniejszych zawodowców. „Kepler – pisał Whaston Standard – mniemał, że meteory są wytworem wyziewów ziemskich. Bardziej prawdopodobnem wydaje się, że te zjawiska są aerolitami, u których zauważono ślady gwałtownego spalania. Za czasów Plutarcha uważano je już za masy mineralne, które spadają na ziemię, gdy w swym przelocie wpadną w obręb działania przyciągania ziemskiego. Badanie meteorów wskazało, że ich skład nie różni się od minerałów nam znanych i że naogół zawierają trzecią część pierwiastków. Ale jakąż różnorodność stanowi to nagromadzenie pierwiastków! Składowe ich cząsteczki są albo tak małe jak opiłki, albo tak duże jak groch lub orzeszki, są znacznej twardości i wykazują przy rozbiciu ślady krystalizacji. Niektóre z nich składają się z żelaza rodzimego, niekiedy z domieszką niklu i nie podlegają zupełnie utlenieniu”. To co czytelnikom donosił Whaston Standard, było zupełnie zgodne z rzeczywistością. Daily Whaston zaś szczególny nacisk kładł na badania uczonych starożytnych i współczesnych o tych meteorach. Oto co głosił: „Diogenes z Apolonji czyż nie mówi o kamieniu rozżarzonym, wielkości kamienia młyńskiego, który spadł był przy Aegos-Potamos, nabawiwszy strachu mieszkańców Tracji? Gdyby taki kamień spadł na dzwonnicę Saint-Andrew, zgruchotałby ją doszczętu. Niech nam wolno będzie przy tej sposobności wspomnieć o pewnych kamieniach, które, znalazłszy się w sferze ciążenia ziemskiego, z głębin przestworza spadały na ziemię; np. przed naszą erą kamień gromowy, któremu w Galacji oddawano cześć boską jako symbolowi Cybeli, bogini ziemi, i który był przeniesiony do Rzymu; albo znów kamień, znaleziony w Syrji i poświęcony czci słońca; lub święta tarcza, znaleziona za panowania Numy; czarny kamień, który przechowują ze czcią w Mece; kamień piorunowy, z którego wykuto sławny miecz Antarski. A od początku naszej ery o iluż aerolitach wzmiankowano, opisując okoliczności towarzyszące ich upadkowi; np. kamień dwustusześćdziesięciofuntowy, który spadł w Ensisheim, w Alzacji; kamień czarny o połysku metalicznym, o kształcie i wielkości głowy ludzkiej, który spadł na górę Vaison w Prowancji; kamień siedmdziesięciodwufuntowy, wydający z siebie won siarki i wyglądający, jak gdyby był utworzony z piany morskiej, który spadł w Larini, w Macedonji; kamień, znaleziony w 1763 r. w Luce, w pobliżu Chartres, a rozżarzony do tego stopnia, że nie można było się go dotknąć. Czy nie należy też wspomnieć o tem ciele niebieskiem, które ukazało się w 1203 r. mieszkańcom normandzkiego miasta Laigle, o którem Humboldt pisze, co następuje: „O pierwszej po południu, gdy niebo było nader pogodne, widziano duże ciało niebieskie, przebiegające w kierunku od południo-wschodu do północo-zachodu. W kilka minut potem usłyszano w przeciągu pięciu do sześciu minut odgłos wybuchu, którego sprawcą był mały, czarny obłoczek, prawie nieruchomy, poczem nastąpiły trzy lub cztery wystrzały, przypominające salwy karabinowe, pomieszane z odgłosem wielokrotnego bicia w bębny. Za każdym wystrzałem oddzielała się od czarnego obłoczka część oparów, które go tworzyły. Nie zauważono jednak w tem miejscu żadnego zjawiska świetlnego. Przeszło tysiąc kamieni meteorycznych upadło na powierzchnię eliptyczną, której wielka oś, w kierunku od południo-wschodu do północo-zachodu, miała jedenaście kilometrów długości. Kamienie te dymiły i były rozżarzone, choć się nie paliły, i stwierdzono, że łatwiej było je rozbić w kilka dni po ich upadku, niż później.” Daily Whaston na ten temat wypisywał całe szpalty, będąc niewyczerpany w szczegółach, co świadczy co najmniej o sumienności jego redaktorów. Inne dzienniki nie pozostały zresztą wtyle. Ponieważ astronomja była na czasie, zatem wszystkie pisały o astronomji, i jeżeli obecnie który z whastończyków nie znał się dobrze na sprawie ciał spadających, to tylko dlatego, że brak mu było dobrej woli. Do wiadomości, podanych przez Daily Whaston, Whaston News dorzucał swoje. Przypominał o tej kuli ognistej o średnicy dwa razy większej od średnicy księżyca w pełni, którą w r. 1254 spostrzegano kolejno w Hurworth, Darlington, Durham, Dundee, a która przebiegła bez wybuchu od jednego horyzontu do drugiego, pozostawiając po sobie długą smugę świetlną barwy złotej, szeroką, zwartą i odbijającą jaskrawo od ciemnoniebieskiego tła nieba. Mówił dalej, że jeżeli kula ta przeleciała bez wybuchu, to zato inna, którą 14 maja 1864 r. ujrzał jeden z mieszkańców Castillon we Francji, wybuchła z całą gwałtownością. Pomimo że meteor ten był widoczny przez pięć sekund tylko, szybkość jego była tak wielka, że w ciągu tego krótkiego czasu zakreślił łuk sześciu stopni. Jego barwa, najpierw błękitno-zielona, zmieniła się następnie w białą o nadzwyczajnym blasku. Między wybuchem a odgłosem upłynęło trzy do czterech minut, co wskazuje na oddalenie sześćdziesięciu do ośmdziesięciu kilometrów. Znaczy to, że siła wybuchu przewyższała wszystkie mogące się zdarzyć wybuchy na kuli ziemskiej. Co zaś do wielkości tego meteoru, to sądząc z jego wysokości nad ziemią, jego średnica wynosiła nie mniej niż tysiąc pięćset stóp, a szybkość jego, wynosząca przeszło sto trzydzieści kilometrów na sekundę, przewyższała nieskończenie szybkość ziemi w jej ruchu dookoła słońca. Następnie wystąpił Whaston Morning, poczem Whaston Evening, zajmujący się specjalnie meteorami, zresztą bardzo licznemi, które składają się prawie całkowicie z żelaza. Przypomniał swym czytelnikom, że jedna z tych mas meteorycznych, znaleziona na równinach Syberji, ważyła co najmniej siedmset kilogramów; inna znów, odkryta w Brazylji, ważyła do sześciu tysięcy kilogramów; trzecia znów wagi czternastu tysięcy kilogramów znaleziona była w Olimpie, w Tucuman; wreszcie ostatnia, która spadła w okolicach Duranzo, w Meksyku, dosięgła olbrzymiej wagi dziewiętnastu tysięcy kilogramów! Bez wątpienia, nie przesadzimy twierdząc, że pewna część ludności whastońskiej doznawała szczególniejszej trwogi, czytając te artykuły. Meteor pp. Forsyth’a i Hudelson’a, dostrzeżony w okolicznościach, o jakich wiadomo, o odległości zapewne bardzo znacznej, musiał zapewne przewyższać objętością wszystkie meteory z Tucuman i Duranzo. Kto wie, czy jego wielkość nie równa się, nie przewyższa nawet wielkości aerolitu z Castillon, którego średnica wynosi tysiąc pięćset stóp? Czy można wyobrazić sobie wagę takiej bryły? Otóż, jeżeli meteor, o którym mowa, ukazał się na zenicie Whastonu, to znaczy, że Whaston znajduje się na drodze jego przebiegu. Ukaże się znów nad tem miastem, o ile droga ta przyjmie kształt orbity. To też, jeżeli z jakiego bądź powodu właśnie w tej chwili miałby się zatrzymać w swym przebiegu, to Whaston narażone byłoby na wstrząśnienie, jakiego wyobrazić sobie nawet nie można! Była to jedyna sposobność powiadomić tych mieszkańców, którzy o niem nie wiedzieli, lub przypomnieć tym, którzy o niem słyszeli, o niewzruszonem prawie, że siła żywa równa się masie pomnożonej przez kwadrat szybkości, szybkości, która, podlegając jeszcze bardziej groźnemu prawu spadku ciał, wynosiłaby w stosunku do meteoru, spadającego z wysokości czterechset kilometrów, około trzy tysiące metrów na sekundę, w chwili gdy rozpłaszczy się na powierzchni ziemi! Trzeba przyznać, że prasa whastońska nie omieszkała spełnić swego obowiązku, nigdy też dzienniki nie były tak przepełnione wzorami matematycznemi jak w tej gorącej chwili. Stopniowo mieszkańców whastońskich ogarniać zaczął niepokój. Niebezpieczny i groźny meteor stał się przedmiotem rozmów na placu publicznym, w towarzystwach i przy ognisku domowem. Kobiety widziały w snach zburzone kościoły, domy zrównane z ziemią. Mężczyźni uważali za rzecz bardziej wskazaną ruszać ramionami, ale czynili to bez przekonania. Dniem i nocą, można powiedzieć, zarówno na placu Konstytucji jak i w dzielnicach wyżej położonych stały ustawicznie grupy ludzi. Nie wstrzymywała ich zmienna pogoda. Nigdy optycy nie sprzedali tak wielkiej ilości lunet, lornetek i innych narzędzi optycznych! Nigdy niebo nie widziało tylu spojrzeń skierowanych ku niemu, jakiemi obdarzały je zaniepokojone oczy whastończyków. Czy meteor ukaże się, czy też nie, niebezpieczeństwo niemniej groziło i to o każdej godzinie, o każdej minucie, a nawet o każdej sekundzie. Ale, zauważyć można, niebezpieczeństwo to było równie groźne dla wszystkich krajów, a zatem dla miast, miasteczek, wsi i wiosek leżących pod drogą jego przebiegu. Tak, oczywiście. Jeżeli, jak przypuszczano, meteor przebiegnie dookoła ziemi, wszystkie punkty, znajdujące się pod jego orbitą, będą zagrożone jego upadkiem. Wszelako Whaston, wyrażając się ultra nowocześnie, trzymał rekord tej obawy, i to z tej jedynej przyczyny, że Whaston był miejscem, w którem ujrzano meteor po raz pierwszy. Był jednakże dziennik, który się trzymał odpornie względem tej sprawy i nie odnosił się do niej poważnie. Zato dziennik ten nie był zbyt uprzejmy dla pp. Forsyth’a i Hudelson’a, czyniąc ich w sposób żartobliwy odpowiedzialnymi za niebezpieczeństwo, które groziło miastu, „Do czegóż to wzięli się ci amatorowie? – pisał Punch. – Potrzebnie drażnili przestworzą swemi lunetami i teleskopami? Nie mogli też zostawić w spokoju nieba, nie zajmując się jego ciałami? Czy niema dość, a nawet za wiele prawdziwych uczonych, którzy mieszają się do tego, co ich nie obchodzi, wkradając się niedyskretnie do sfer międzyplanetarnych? Ciała niebieskie są bardzo wstydliwe i nie lubią, aby się im przypatrywano zbliska. Tak, nasze miasto jest zagrożone, nikt nie czuje się pewnym, i na to niema rady! Można zabezpieczyć się od pożaru, gradu, cyklonu… Ale jakże tu ubezpieczyć się od upadku meteoru, może dziesięć razy większego od cytadeli Whastonu!… A w razie jeżeli nastąpi wybuch przy tym upadku, co się zdarza często przy tego rodzaju pociskach, całe miasto zostanie zbombardowane, a nawet spalone, jeżeli pociski będą rozpalone! Zważywszy wszystko, jest to zguba naszego kochanego miasta, nie można tego ukrywać! Niech więc ratuje się kto może!… Ale dlaczegoż to pp. Forsyth i Hudelson nie pozostali spokojnie na swoim parterze zamiast śledzić meteory z wieżyc? Oni to wywołali je swą niedyskrecją, sprowadzili przez swe niecne intrygi. Jeżeli Whaston będzie zburzony, jeżeli będzie zmiażdżony lub spalony przez ten meteor, będzie to ich winą i im należy to zawdzięczać!… Zaiste, pytamy każdego bezstronnego czytelnika, to znaczy wszystkich abonentów Whaston Punch, do czego służą astronomowie, astrologowie, meteorologowie i inne zwierzęta na owie? Co dobrego wynikło kiedy z ich prac „uczonych”?… Kto zadaje pytania, musi na nie odpowiedzieć, a co się nas tyczy, trwamy więcej niż kiedykolwiek przy swoich zapatrywaniach, tak dobrze wyrażonych w tem wzniosłem zdaniu, które zawdzięczamy genjalnemu i sławnemu Francuzowi, Brillat-Savarin: „Odkrycie nowej potrawy przyniesie więcej szczęścia ludzkości, niż odkrycie gwiazdy!” Z jaką pogardą odnosiłby się Brillat-Savarin do dwu zbrodniarzy, którzy nie obawiali się ściągnąć na swój kraj najcięższych kataklizmów dla przyjemności odkrycia zwykłego meteoru?” ----